


Big Brother In the Sky

by Corlock_Striker



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga, 超時空要塞マクロス | Super Dimension Fortress Macross
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corlock_Striker/pseuds/Corlock_Striker
Summary: Poem written by Rick/Hikaru about Roy. Contains spoilers. If you don't know the significance of pineapple salad, I suggest you not read this.





	Big Brother In the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is a poem I wrote years ago that I recently found. Was super excited to find it as I thought I'd lost it forever. It wasn't quite as good as I remembered it being. Did a bit of editing to it, but still not all that thrilled with it. Still, figured I throw it up anyway. Enjoy, or don't, your choice.

Big Brother In the Sky

Big Brother in the sky  
Flying high, flying fast  
Always striving, reaching, climbing  
Ever higher, ever faster.  
Rolling, spinning, twirling  
Locked in a deadly dance.  
Your favorite game.

With your feet  
Firmly on the ground  
You sought the next big thrill.  
Seeking out your feelings in the sky  
Where you truly felt alive.  
Life just fun and games  
You the master of them all.

Then one day  
Your favorite game,  
Was cut short.  
You, who always won,  
Had finally lost.

The pineapple salad  
Lovingly crafted, just for you,  
We've left it out  
But it's grown cold.  
We never got to say goodbye.  
Big Brother in the Sky,  
I never got to say goodbye.

Always striving, reaching, climbing  
Ever higher, ever faster  
I know where you've gone  
But I can't follow anymore.  
Now your favorite game  
Will never end.

It's time to say  
Goodbye  
Big Brother in the Sky,  
Goodbye.


End file.
